Foreshadow
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: Aizen and Byakuya talk...kind of. Pre-Soul Society arc and Hueco Mundo spoilers.


Foreshadow

By

PND

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Woot.

Characters: Byakuya, Aizen, Ukitake, Gin, Isane (Rukia, Hanatarou mentioned)

Setting: Pre-Soul Society arc and during Hueco Mundo arc

Prompt: none really, just geeky Aizen and Byakuya

Warnings: Spoilers for Hueco Mundo arc...and random made up stuff

Time: 43 minutes

Words: 873

Rated: T...eh.

AN: Written for RozellaRising. She wanted me to write ByakuyaxAizen for her, but this is as close as its going to get. Sorry!

* * *

He woke to hot breath on his neck. Byakuya's eyes fluttered open, squinting in the hazy white light before focusing on the pale haori and dark hair leaning over him.

"Captain Aizen?"

"Now, now, Kuchiki-san," the glimmer of glasses changed with every movement the captain's body made. "Lie still. You were injured."

"Yes," Byakuya nodded slightly, vaguely remembering a hollow attack. He'd been field training with his captain, Captain Aizen, and some of their subordinates when—

He shot up suddenly and pain flashed over his left side. "Captain Ukitake! Where is he?"

"Settle down," Aizen said, gently placing his warm hand on the younger man's bandaged chest and pushed him back down. "Your captain is fine. He's resting."

Byakuya followed Aizen's gaze to the cot on the corner. A mixture of white from the stark haori and his captain's silky hair flowed off of the edge. Snippets of black hung out of the white and Byakuya could see a hand sticking out of the mess.

"He waited up for you all night," Aizen continued, fixating his kind gaze on Byakuya's face. "Despite all of the reassurances Unohana gave him that you were going to be fine, he wanted to make sure his lieutenant woke up to a friendly face."

"I've been asleep all night?" Byakuya frowned, composing his features and once again sitting up slowly. "Thank you, Captain Aizen, for your help."

"Its shame about what happened, isn't it, Kuchiki-san?" Aizen smiled, his gaze settling on the sleeping captain across the room. Something that Byakuya found mildly disquieting. "If his illness hadn't been so sudden yesterday, I'm sure you both would be in your division in peak condition."

Byakuya nodded carefully, his eyes locked on the dark haired captain.

"It was your quick thinking, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, which saved your captain's life. I don't think I would have made it in time to help him," Aizen patted Byakuya's shoulder and the younger man had to repress the chill that ran down his back. Aizen didn't seem to notice and simply walked to the window and pushed it open. A warm breeze carried into the room and washed the inhabitants in the scent of wild cherry blossoms that seemed plentiful around the fourth division.

Aizen chuckled quietly to himself and turned to gaze at Byakuya. The sunlight flashing across the lenses of his glasses unnerved Byakuya for a moment.

"It's really too bad," he said quietly, turning to the window again.

Byakuya didn't say anything. He knew the captain would continue with or without any prompt from him.

"He's going to die before his time."

Byakuya's startled gasp caught in his throat and Aizen didn't seem to hear it anyway.  
"What do you mean?" the noble asked, keeping his emotions in check. It seemed so strange for Captain Aizen to say anything like that.

Before the captain could answer a knock sounded on the door, partially rousing the white-haired captain from his sleep and Gin Ichimaru popped his head inside.

"Yes, what is it, Gin?" Aizen looked surprised at the intrusion.

"I was jus wonderin' when ya were plannin' on gettin' back ta the office, Cap'in." Gin's smile never faltered as he took in the occupants of the room. "I see Byakuya-kun's awake now, is he?"

"I've told you before, Ichimaru, you're not to call me that." Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly at his fellow vice-captain.

"My deepest apologies, Kuchiki-_san_," Gin dipped his head in what only could be assumed as an apology or perhaps he was only trying not to laugh.

"Well, we should be leaving then," Aizen squeezed Byakuya's shoulder. "I hope you'll be feeling better. Please continue to take good care of your captain."

"Yes, sir," Byakuya nodded again, locking gazes with the man as he exited the room. "I'll do my best."

* * *

The sudden burst of overpowering reiatsu made the white stone around him shudder visibly. Isane gasped, going down to her hands from the sheer volume of reiatsu expanding throughout Las Noches.

Not a single soul was oblivious to who part of that spiritual pressure belonged to.

Everyone—espada, shinigami, human, and Quincy—knew who it was.

Sosuke Aizen's transcendent power was unmistakable.

Very few, however, knew who the belonged to the other power that made the walls start to crumble.

Byakuya swallowed and slowly got to his feet, reiatsu pushing down on his weakened body and his self-inflicted wounds made it hard for him to move.

"Kuchiki-taichou, please," Isane started to get up after him. He slowly gazed down at the unconscious figure of Rukia and the prone body of Hanatarou who had been tending to her wounds.

"Please make sure Yamada and my sister are far from this place, Kotetsu." He gripped Senbonzakura's hilt as he stumbled away from them.

"Captain Kuchiki, you're wounded!" Isane held out a hand to stop him, but a glare from his cold eyes made her stop.

He continued onward, towards the blasts of spiritual pressure that was overwhelming him as he got closer.

He wasn't sure when Ukitake had arrived in Hueco Mundo or even when he had first encountered Aizen, but he knew he had to help his captain before it was too late.

Damn anyone who dare try to stop him.

* * *

Yep, so that was that. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
